Cause and Effect
by JosephineLL
Summary: Archer helps T’Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect. Conclusion
1. Chapter One

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Archer woke up and stretched. Well, as much as he could stretch in his small bunk. Porthos noticed he was awake and jumped up on the bed.  
  
"Hey fella, how are you doing? You wanna scratch? Does that feel good?" Archer degenerated into puppy talk rubbing Porthos' belly.  
  
The complaints of his hungry stomach finally got Archer out of bed. :::Much better::: he thought, stretching again. After taking a quick shower he pulled on a clean uniform. "Come on, boy! Breakfast!" Porthos hopped off the bed and came running.  
  
Even before walking in to the wardroom, Archer could smell the food. "Mmm, French toast and bacon. And melon. And orange juice. And cinnamon buns!" He sat down and started filling his plate.  
  
"Hungry, Cap'n?" With a grin Tucker looked from the plate to Archer, then back to the plate.  
  
"Starving. I have no idea why. How are you, Sub-Commander? How's you plomack soup?" Archer looked at T'Pol.  
  
"I am fine, Captain. And my plomeek soup is also fine." T'Pol looked at Archer's rapidly emptying plate.  
  
Tucker looked at her soup. "That's about the only thing you eat, why don't you branch out? The French toast is great."  
  
"Trip ---" T'Pol interrupted Archer.  
  
"Commander, what I eat is of no consequence to you. As I have repeatedly mentioned, I do not eat meat. Your French toast has eggs. A great number of the dishes you eat have animal flesh in them. So for the last time, I am a vegetarian. Now if you are finished with what is no concern of yours, I have work to do." T'Pol got up and left the room.  
  
Tucker just stared after her. "What'd I say?"  
  
"You asked for it Trip, you know she's a vegetarian."  
  
"Yeah, but ---"  
  
"Just let it go, Trip. And try not to antagonize her any more today."  
  
"But ---"  
  
"Good-bye, Trip," Archer tossed over his shoulder as he went out the door.  
  
"What'd I say?" Tucker asked the empty room. It kept its own counsel.  
  
----------  
  
Archer sat on the bridge, staring at the view screen but not seeing it. His mind was on his science officer standing behind him. The past few days she had been edgy, short tempered. He was going to have to talk to her about her attitude; it was beginning to affect the crew. Archer still had suspicions about Vulcans in general, but he was beginning to trust T'Pol more and he was concerned about her for her own sake.  
  
To Archer's left Hoshi sat entering information into the linguistics database. :::Whew. It's warm in here.::: She looked around at the other bridge members. No one else seemed uncomfortable. :::I also feel --- frisky? Already? It's not that 'other' time of the month for two weeks!:::  
  
Tucker's Texas drawl caught Hoshi's ear. She was attracted to Tucker more each day ever since the away mission to the Axanar ship. His smooth voice got her thinking about a jug of wine, a loaf of bread, and her and Tucker on a blanket under a tree. Hoshi spent a better part of an hour following that thought to a most satisfying conclusion.  
  
----------  
  
At dinner that evening Archer noticed Tucker was behaving for once. :::I wonder how long it will last:::  
  
"I'd like to see you at 1900 hours, T'Pol." She looked up at him. "Of course, Captain. In your ready room?"  
  
"No, my quarters are fine." Archer took a last swig of his tea. "See you then." He nodded at Tucker as he left.  
  
"T'Pol ---" Tucker looked uncomfortable. She looked at him.  
  
"I - I wanted to say I'm sorry for raggin' on ya this morning. It won't happen again."  
  
"I trust that it will not. Good night, Commander." T'Pol left the room.  
  
"Now what'd I do?"  
  
Tucker sighed and got up from the table. He passed through the wardroom, down the corridor to the turbo lift. The doors were closing when he heard a voice.  
  
"Hold the lift, please!"  
  
Tucker stuck his arm out and Hoshi slipped in under it. The scent of her perfume mixed with something else floated up and made his head swim.  
  
"Gotta hot date, Hoshi?" Tucker inquired, taking in her decidedly non- regulation dress and hairstyle.  
  
Hoshi turned to face him, looking into his eyes. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Um - well - ya look very nice." Tucker swallowed nervously under her gaze.  
  
"Thank you, Trip." Hoshi took a step closer. "That's very kind of you to say." She gave him a smile.  
  
Tucker's breathing turned shallow. He could feel the heat radiating from Hoshi's body. He reached out for her ---  
  
--- and the lift doors slid open. Tucker glanced up to see Reed looking at them both. "You all right, Trip?" he asked as Hoshi moved past him into the corridor. Both men watched her walk away.  
  
"Yeah --- fine. Talk to you later, Reed." Tucker quickly followed Hoshi's retreating figure.  
  
----------  
  
Right at 1900 Archer's door chimed. "Come in!" he called out.  
  
The door opened to show T'Pol, still in her uniform. She entered to stand before Archer. "Captain?"  
  
"Sit down, this is an informal talk." He waited until she had seated herself on the edge of a chair. Archer sighed.  
  
"I'm going to speak to you frankly, T'Pol, and hope that I get an equally frank answer from you. I've noticed certain changes in you in the past week; you've been irritable and even more curt than usual. I know Vulcans have an excellent mastery over their emotions; your behavior makes think that something serious is wrong. Can you tell me what it is?"  
  
T'Pol looked at him, then got up and stared out the porthole. "You are correct, Captain, there is something that is concerning me. I normally would only speak of it to a Vulcan, but as there are none here ---. You are the logical one to confide in."  
  
"As you said, Vulcans, for the most part, have mastered their emotions. However, this does not extend to all of our physical --- urges. Every seven years pon farr comes over a Vulcan male, which coincides with his mate's. The mind link that they share prevents either from descending into madness. Without this link or a physical release, the pon farr fever takes over and we can die." Archer sat back, stunned.  
  
She turned around to face Archer. "Yes, it is not a pleasant way to go. My time is coming soon, and since I broke off my betrothal, I have no mate. Without one, I will die. I had planned on coming to see you, and this meeting is as good a time as any. I have a request, Jonathan Archer, one that I hope you will find in it yourself to grant. I need to mate to prevent the fever from consuming me, and ask that you will be the one."  
  
"Why me?" Archer blurted out. "I thought you were attracted to Trip. You both seem to have a love/hate thing going."  
  
"While it is true that Commander Tucker would fulfill my - physical needs, pon farr is also a melding of thoughts. Our minds will touch; we will be linked for a week. I do not respect Commander Tucker as much as I respect you, and the idea of being melded with him does not -- appeal to me. He is reckless, and undisciplined; I need someone strong and focused. I need someone like you, Jonathan."  
  
The use of his first name told Archer how serious and personal this was to T'Pol. "Tell me what it would involve."  
  
T'Pol sat back down. "We would start by initiating the link between our minds, to accustom you to sharing your thoughts --."  
  
"Wait, will you know everything I am thinking?"  
  
"No, I will have barriers up to prevent that, and at our level we will share only strong emotions. When pon farr consumes me, our minds will be one. I do not want to overwhelm you the first time we mate."  
  
"First time? There will be more than one?"  
  
"Yes, the fever lasts about a week. But with each subsequent mating, the desires and urgency lessen. The first time is rough; you will need all you strength to control me. I am anticipating restraints will be required ---"  
  
"I'll have to tie you up? I don't know if I -"  
  
"Jonathan, you must. I will not be rational when pon farr starts, I could seriously harm or even kill you. It is necessary, believe me. The first few times I may have to be restrained, but the urgency fades with the fever. It should last no longer than a week."  
  
Archer sat digesting the information. "What happens after? Will we still be linked?"  
  
"I do not know. I am not aware of any Vulcan/Terran mind links, I believe once the fever has passed, the connection will be broken."  
  
"But you're not sure. What if it isn't?"  
  
"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Do not worry, Jonathan, there are procedures for safely breaking a mind link. I do not think they will be necessary, though."  
  
"Alright, when do we start?"  
  
"Now."  
  
----------  
  
Tucker snuck a quick look around the corner. Hoshi was at the end of the corridor, a knot of crewmen around her. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. The thought of all those other men surrounding Hoshi annoyed him. :::I'll pull rank, tell them I have to talk to her about -- about -- aw hell, it doesn't matter what about --::: Tucker turned the corner and stopped short. She was gone. He swore long and hard.  
  
----------  
  
Archer felt a presence. It was as if someone was in a room with him, and he couldn't see them; then he realized the room was his mind. :::T'Pol?::: Within the room he reached out for her. A wave of calmness washed over him. Archer took it in; let it sink into his consciousness. Another, smaller wave came close behind, this one was pent up desire. Archer could feel the heat building up in his loins. He needed release. He needed somebody, soon. He was going to grab the next female he saw and ---  
  
Suddenly the hunger was gone. Archer opened his eyes to see T'Pol sitting in front of him. He could still feel the warmth from her fingers on his face.  
  
"Are you alright, Jonathan?"  
  
Archer found that he had been holding his breath. "I'm fine. Is that what you are feeling? The overwhelming urge to ---." He paused.  
  
"Yes. However, Vulcans have greater control over their desires than Terrans do. Eventually it will be too much for me." She stood up.  
  
"That's it? We're done?"  
  
T'Pol looked at him. "We have established a link between our minds, that is all that needs to be done at this time. Dr. Phlox is helping me take care of other aspects of my pon farr. I will contact you when I need you. Good night, Captain."  
  
Archer blinked as she left the cabin. "Good night, Sub-Commander."  
  
----------  
  
Both Tucker and Archer had vivid dreams that night; Tucker's focused on the hayloft of his family's barn, while Archer had visions of a hot, unfamiliar planet with an angry, red moon heavy in the sky.  
  
---------- 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The next morning Archer walked into sickbay to see Tucker talking with the doctor. He waited while they finished up.  
  
"I've been feelin' kinda strange, doc; real possessive of Hoshi, gettin' jealous whenever she talks to any other man. This morning when I walked into th' wardroom and saw her surrounded by most of the male crew, I nearly lost it. I wanted to grab her and hole up someplace, just the two of us." Tucker sighed and rubbed his face. "Then the dreams I had last night, well, the least said the better. What th' hell is going on with me?"  
  
Phlox ran the scanner over Tucker. "Hmm, yes, androgen levels are high, especially testosterone and DHEA, adrenaline up too. I have noticed Ensign Sato looking more --- sensual lately; I think I'll get her in here to run a few tests. I wonder ---." Phlox looked up and saw Archer outside the doorway.  
  
"There is nothing technically wrong with you, Commander, right now all I can suggest is to keep your mind on your work, and plenty of cold showers." He clapped Tucker on the shoulder and gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I've already tried that last one," Tucker muttered as he walked out. "Cap'n."  
  
"Trip," Archer nodded back.  
  
"What can I do for you today, Captain?" Phlox ushered Archer into his office.  
  
"I talked to T'Pol last night, and she asked me to do her a -- favor."  
  
"Ah yes, her upcoming pon farr. Have you agreed to do this -- favor for her?" Phlox looked searchingly at Archer.  
  
"I have," Archer said slowly. "We melded last night, I can still feel her in my brain. I keep wanting to turn around to see who's there. But I need to know more. "  
  
"Well, there's really not that much more to tell, other than what I'm sure she has already shared with you. There is of course the medical side to it: the rapid build up of hormones which causes an uncontrollable desire to mate; the extreme hyperthermia which basically cooks the internal organs, and causes brain damage ---"  
  
"I get the idea," interrupted Archer. "She broke her betrothal, staying on the Enterprise and risking all this - chance of dying, mating with someone outside her species, not forming a proper link with the one she did mate with -- why? To continue a mission with a people that she doesn't like and don't like her?" A confused Archer looked at Phlox.  
  
"I have no answers for you, Captain. Sub-Commander T'Pol has always kept her reasons for anything her own. The only piece of advice I have is to be a considerate lover to her. Vulcan males are swept up by their own passions during pon farr and are not always attentive to their partner's needs. There won't be much else but mating the first few times, but later on it isn't as frantic. She may not show it, but I'm sure she would appreciate it."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Archer got up and walked to the bridge, deep in thought.  
  
----------  
  
It was a strange morning on the bridge of the Enterprise. Archer was getting used to the feeling of someone else in his head, and Tucker kept coming to visit on the weakest of excuses. Reed and Mayweather would stare at Hoshi, Hoshi would gaze at Tucker, and Tucker alternated between sneaking glances at Hoshi and glaring at Reed and Mayweather.  
  
Tucker finally broke the silence. "It's 1200, want to go to lunch with me, Hoshi?"  
  
Reed and Mayweather's heads jerked up, frowns on both their faces.  
  
"I have to stop by sickbay first, how about after?" Hoshi replied, closing the files she had been working on.  
  
"I'll walk you there." Tucker took her arm and marched her to the lift. He could feel two sets of eyes boring into his back.  
  
"What was that all about?" Archer asked no one in particular. "Hungry, T'Pol?" He walked over to her station.  
  
"Yes, I will be with you in a moment, Captain," T'Pol closed out her workstation also.  
  
"Reed, you have the bridge," Archer tossed out as the lift doors closed after him.  
  
Mayweather turned back to the view screen. "I don't know what it is, but Hoshi is looking mighty good to me!"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Reed replied, still looking at the lift doors.  
  
----------  
  
"How are you feeling?" Archer waited until the crewman had set their lunch down and left the room.  
  
"The fever is building, I expect it will come to a head sometime tomorrow. I would like to continuing working in my cabin, it is calming there and I can meditate if I need to."  
  
"That's fine. I have been feeling more - antsy today. Like an itch I can't scratch."  
  
"Is the link causing you discomfort?"  
  
"No, it's just different."  
  
They ate their lunch in silence, Archer trying to reach out to T'Pol through the link.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, fine, why?"  
  
"I am sensing something from you, but I cannot tell what it is."  
  
"Oh." Archer cleared his throat. "I was trying to see if I could send you my thoughts."  
  
T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "We can practice if you would like. When we mate, I will need you to remain focused, and to project that sense of calm back to me. It will help control my emotions." T'Pol put her soupspoon down. "Are you ready?"  
  
Archer took a last swig of his ice tea. "Ready when you are."  
  
They both closed their eyes. "Do you sense me in your mind, Jonathan? Can you feel me there?"  
  
"Yes, I have it -"  
  
"Follow it back to me."  
  
Archer reached out for the thread of T'Pol consciousness in his mind. It was like tracing a meandering stream. He felt the same calmness as before, but with the strong undercurrent of desire. Suddenly it felt as if he was plunged into a pool filled with T'Pol's thoughts.  
  
:::You are here.:::  
  
He heard her voice from within. :::Where? :::  
  
:::In my mind. :::  
  
:::I thought we would only be sharing emotions.:::  
  
::: - Not everything is a science, Jonathan. When we withdrawal from one another we will go back to only sensing emotions. Can you think of a place where you feel calm, relaxed?:::  
  
:::Yes --- :::  
  
:::I can feel it. Open up to me, Jonathan, share this place with me. :::  
  
Archer intensified his thought of the time he was in an EV suit, floating above Jupiter, looking out into deep space. It was the most peaceful he had ever felt, knowing that one day he would be traveling amongst those stars. He tried to project that to T'Pol.  
  
"Phlox to Archer." The doctor's voice cut into Archer's concentration. The deeper link was broken, and Archer was left with an ache behind his eyes.  
  
"Your image was peaceful, Jonathan, the link is stronger than I thought it would be. I have made a wise choice in selecting you to mate with."  
  
Still a little rattled, Archer could only mumble a thanks.  
  
"Go ahead, Phlox."  
  
"I would like to see you in sickbay when you have a moment."  
  
"I'm on my way. Archer out."  
  
"I'll see you on the bridge," he said to T'Pol, getting up and moving toward the door.  
  
She had already picked up the spoon and was calmly eating her soup. "Until later, Captain."  
  
---------- 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" Archer sat down in Phlox's office.  
  
"Ah, Captain, I've found something rather interesting. Fascinating, really; I didn't know that one species could -"  
  
"Phlox, please! From the beginning."  
  
"Sorry, I have a tendency to get carried away. Do you recall this morning, Commander Tucker was in here -"  
  
"Yes -"  
  
"He had been telling me of feelings of extreme attraction toward Ensign Sato, feelings of possessiveness, even a need to sexually dominate her. I've noticed that the Ensign is behaving differently, and most of the male crew have been tagging along after her."  
  
"That would explain the bridge this morning. Reed, Mayweather, and Trip were acting like Sato was a bone and they were hungry dogs."  
  
"An apt description, Captain. I called Ensign Sato in to take a few readings, and I found something very interesting. She had higher than normal levels of all the female sex hormones: gonadotropins, estrogen, progesterone; and especially high levels of pheromones."  
  
"Pheromones? What's causing this?"  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol."  
  
"What?! How is T'Pol causing Sato's rise in hormones?"  
  
"Studies have shown that when human females - indeed, many other species also - live together in close contact, such as a sorority or in college dormitories, their cycles synchronize. Normally this would not happen with females of different species; however, because of her pon farr Sub- Commander T'Pol's hormones are running rampant. Since she and Ensign Sato work in such close proximity, these hormones have triggered a sympathetic surge in the Ensign's hormones. Much more, I might add, than would be normal. This is what has caused most of the men on board Enterprise to be drawn to Ensign Sato, like a moth to a flame. Fascinating, really."  
  
Archer sat thinking for a moment. "Then why is Trip the only on that seems to be doing anything about it?"  
  
"Well, you've got your hands full with the Sub-Commander. In the primitive structure of things -- and believe me, that's exactly what these hormones are inciting -- after you Commander Tucker is the next dominant male on the Enterprise. The other men subconsciously are waiting to see what he does." Phlox smiled. "Although I don't think there is really any question if he will follow through, since he has already shown his willingness to fight for her. And last but not least, Ensign Sato has indicated that he is the one that she has chosen. That still counts for something in your culture."  
  
"What can we do about it?" Archer sighed.  
  
Phlox shrugged. "Not much, and even if there was something I could do, I don't think I would. Neither Commander Tucker nor Ensign Sato seems to be concerned about the situation, and the Ensign has protection in case the inevitable does happen. Unless another male happens to challenge Commander Tucker, I would let it take its course."  
  
"Challenge Trip for Hoshi? Do you think that would happen?"  
  
"Not really. I don't think you have anything to worry about; I just wanted you to be aware of the off chance in case it does happen. If there is anyway you can let the two of them have the next few days off, it would help morale and get the rest of the crew back to normal."  
  
"That would leave T'Pol, Trip, and Hoshi gone. And I would be gone for about half that time." Archer sighed again.  
  
"I don't think Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato will need the entire week Sub-Commander T'Pol will; as soon as the edge has been taken off the fever, her hormone levels will lessen and that should allow Ensign Sato's to go back to normal."  
  
"Thank goodness for small favors. Thanks, doc, I better get back to the bridge." Archer got up to go, but Phlox's voice stopped him.  
  
"I'll continue to keep an eye on the Sub-Commander and talk to the Ensign to let her know what's happening. This will all pass by next week, Captain. Buck up, as they say. It's not that bad." Phlox escorted him out.  
  
"God, I hope so." Archer shook his head as he headed back upstairs.  
  
-----------  
  
Tucker had just spent a stressful half hour with Hoshi in the mess hall. He could keep most of the men away by staring them down, but a couple of them, like Reed, needed a little more convincing. Tucker groaned. ::: She had to have pudding for dessert. Gawd, what I wouldn't give to be that spoon:::  
  
As soon as she was finished he pulled her up. "I'm takin' you back to the bridge." Tucker's scowl cleared their way out of the room, Reed's eyes following them.  
  
Once in the turbo lift they rode in silence. Tucker was acutely aware of Hoshi. Every nerve in his body could feel her presence. He closed his eyes and tried to breath normally.  
  
"Trip? Are you alright?"  
  
Tucker looked down at Hoshi. "Am I alright? No, I am not. Don't you see what is happenin'? Don't you know what's goin' on?" With each question he advanced further until she was up against the lift wall.  
  
"Yes, of course I see it. But why? I don't understand why." Hoshi wrapped her arms around herself, confusion lacing her voice.  
  
Tucker put his hands against the wall on either side of Hoshi, leaning into her. "They want you, darlin'," he whispered in her ear. "You could have 'most any man on this ship, if you just said the word." Tucker's mouth moved down Hoshi's jaw, his breath sending shivers through her.  
  
"-- only want one -" she whispered back.  
  
Doubt stilled Tucker's hand as it was moving up Hoshi's neck into her hair. His thumb stroked her lower lip as he asked "Who?".  
  
----------  
  
The turbo lift doors opened on two figures caught in an extremely intimate embrace in the lift. Archer cleared his throat. "Trip."  
  
"Trip."  
  
"Commander Tucker!"  
  
Tucker barely lifted his head from Hoshi's. "What is it, Cap'n?" he ground out.  
  
"I realize the - influences you are under, but please conduct yourselves with a little more decorum. Dr. Phlox would like to see you both in sickbay. After you're finished, you're relieved of duty for the next few days."  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
"Just go see him." Archer stepped back as Tucker led Hoshi from the lift, keeping himself between her and the Captain. Archer watched as they walked down the corridor, Tucker's arm gently holding Hoshi close. Their Captain sighed. He hoped the two of them could work through the inevitable fall out of this situation.  
  
----------  
  
"My hormones are going crazy because of T'Pol's?" Hoshi tried to grasp what Phlox was telling her. "How long is this going to last?"  
  
"Just a few days." Phlox was concerned about the stricken look on Hoshi's face.  
  
:::Hormones. It's only because of the hormones.::: She concentrated on the floor, not willing to look at Tucker. "All right, fine." Hoshi interrupted Phlox's rambling explanation. "Thank you, Doctor. I'd like to go to my cabin now." She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Ensign, do you understand what is going on?" Phlox called out to her.  
  
"Perfectly." Hoshi finally met Tucker's eyes. "It's all hormonal." She barely kept to a walk as she rushed out of sickbay.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tucker looked at Phlox.  
  
"If I am correct, Ensign Sato believes your attraction to her is only because of the hormones." Phlox looked back at Tucker. "Is it?"  
  
"Are you asking me what my intentions toward Hoshi are?"  
  
"Yes. I guess I am. Have you thought about what will happen after the hormone levels normalize? Ensign Sato seems to have a prior emotional attachment to you, which is why she chose you from the rest. She now thinks that the hormones are causing you to find her attractive, and after this is through, you won't want her any more."  
  
"I'm not goin' to leave her at the end. I've never said anythin' to her about the way I feel before 'cause I didn't think she was interested in me. That's why this has hit me so hard. I never thought she'd like me back." Tucker paced the room. "What am I goin' to do?"  
  
"What anyone in your position should do. Be honest with her."  
  
Tucker looked at Phlox for a long while. "You're right," he sighed. "Wish me luck."  
  
Leaving sickbay, Tucker headed for Hoshi's cabin. He drove off several crewmen hanging around her door before coming face to face with Reed.  
  
"Get out of here, Lieutenant."  
  
"Not until I hear it from Hoshi. You're not her keeper."  
  
"She chose me, Reed."  
  
"She came back alone and upset, Tucker. I think she changed her mind."  
  
"Hoshi's upset 'cause she found out what's causin' this. I'm not gonna let you force yourself on her. You don't care about her!"  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Stop it, both of you."  
  
It took a moment for Hoshi's voice to cut through Tucker and Reed's anger. They turned to look at her.  
  
"In a few days this will be over and you'll be wondering what happened, thanking God that nothing took place. I never meant anything to either of you before this, and I don't mean anything now. So stop fighting over me like I was some prize heifer. If there is any choosing to be done, I'll do it." Hoshi turned back toward her cabin.  
  
"Hoshi, wait." Tucker stopped her. "I know you think that I didn't feel anythin' for you before this. That's not true. If you don't want me, fine. If you want Reed or somebody else - fine. I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Do the noble 'giving up the girl' reverse psychology trick. Like that will work, you total git."  
  
"Good bye, Reed."  
  
Reed looked at Hoshi. "What?"  
  
"Good bye, Reed."  
  
Reed gave Hoshi a furious stare. He glared at Tucker, then walked off. Tucker waited until he had turned the corner, before looking at Hoshi.  
  
"It's your call, darlin'."  
  
"Come in."  
  
---------- 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Notes: I got my Vulcan phases and words from http://www.pinette.net/chris/startrek/vlg.html. Thanks, Chris! All mistakes with syntax are my own.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Archer was wandering the corridors of his ship. Through their link he could feel T'Pol's fever rising, and the feedback was getting him aroused. Archer could only imagine the state she was in. He tried to concentrate on Jupiter.  
  
----------  
  
Tucker stood just inside Hoshi's cabin. The two of them looked at each other across the miniscule room as the tension grew.  
  
"I'm not goin' to leave when this is over. Not unless you want me to," Tucker finally spoke. "Phlox said you picked me above of the rest of the crew. I'm hopin' that means somethin'."  
  
"It does. These hormones are overwhelming me. I just have to know that I won't wake up in the morning and you'll be gone."  
  
"I won't. But you'll have to take m'word for it. You'll have to trust me."  
  
Tucker moved to stand a handbreadth from Hoshi. His control was slipping in this pheromone saturated compartment of hers.  
  
She pulled his head down. Her kiss seared Tucker's soul. "Let's get out of this hole in the wall," he managed to get out. "My cabin's bigger."  
  
----------  
  
Reed was walking the ship also; he was trying to get rid of his anger as well as his arousal. Finally ending up in the armory, he worked on his experimental weapons, visions of alien ships neatly exploding in his mind.  
  
----------  
  
Tucker managed to keep his hands off Hoshi until they got back to his cabin. As soon as the door closed, he reached for the zipper of her uniform.  
  
"Let me," Hoshi whispered, stopping him, and pulled Tucker's zipper down as he removed his boots. Hoshi peeled off his uniform, nuzzling whatever part of him the fabric revealed. Lifting his T-shirt up over his head, she reversed it down his arms, trapping them behind his back. Slipping her fingers under the band of his boxers, Hoshi slid them off too.  
  
Breathing heavily, Tucker could only stare at her with glazed eyes. "Hoshi --" he groaned.  
  
"Shhh." She kissed him, only their lips touching. Hoshi kept the kiss as Tucker heard the thump of her boots, the low growl of her zipper, and the rustle of her uniform. He could sense her movements as Hoshi pushed her tank top off her shoulders and over her hips. His mouth became more insistent as the scraps of lace loosely called underwear and a bra finally joined the rest of the clothes.  
  
Hoshi stepped back and spent a moment looking at Tucker, and letting him look at her. "Darlin' -" he pleaded, taking a step toward her. Hoshi gave Tucker another kiss, holding him close as she turned them both, pushing him further into the room. Just before they got to the bed, she pulled off his T-shirt. Instinctively his arms went around her as they fell onto the bunk.  
  
"Gawd, Hoshi, you feel so damn good -" Tucker's mouth and hands roamed over any part of her they could reach. "-- so warm, so smooth -"  
  
Hoshi purred as she returned each caress.  
  
----------  
  
Archer passed Reed on his way to the wardroom. "Looks like we're alone for dinner. Come join me."  
  
Reed shrugged and followed Archer. Both men ate in silence, Archer watching Reed pick at his food.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about, Lieutenant?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Archer waited.  
  
"I still can't believe I lost out to Trip."  
  
"Reed, did you ever feel anything other than friendship for Ensign Sato?"  
  
Reed sighed. "No. I realize now that only Trip would have done for her." He gave Archer a self-depreciating grin. "I just haven't lost at anything in quite awhile."  
  
Archer barked a laugh. "Why don't you go to the gym and work off some of that frustration. You're certainly not using food to comfort yourself." He gestured to Reed's barely touched plate.  
  
"Good idea, Captain. If you'll excuse me." Reed wiped his mouth and left the room at Archer's nod.  
  
Archer sighed, put down his fork and left as he found he wasn't hungry either.  
  
----------  
  
In the gym Reed was starting on the free weights when Cutler came over. "Need a spotter?" At his affirmative grunt she moved to the top of the bench. Lifting the barbell, Reed noticed he had a rather nice view, up Cutler's flat stomach to the swell of her breasts. His mind started wandering as he stared.  
  
"You know, sir," Cutler's voice brought Reed out of his trance. "Hoshi isn't the only female on this ship." Her eyes moved from his midsection up to his face. Reed looked at Cutler; she looked right back.  
  
"Have you eaten yet, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I missed dessert, sir ---"  
  
"Not yet, you haven't."  
  
----------  
  
Back in his cabin, Archer pulled off his uniform. His skin felt crawly, his brain wired. He threw himself down on his bunk. :::Get a grip. How are you going to help T'Pol if you lose it now? Think of Jupiter --:::  
  
Archer felt the tension dissipate as he imagined floating in the EV suit, looking out into the stars. He tried to send the feelings of tranquility back to T'Pol, but Archer couldn't tell if it was working. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, plagued again by visions of a hot barren planet.  
  
----------  
  
The door to his cabin hissed shut behind Reed and Cutler. "Do you know what you're doing, Cutler?" he asked as she advanced.  
  
"Elizabeth. And I know exactly what I am doing, Malcolm." One hand moved to the back of his neck, up into his hair; the other curved around his waist and slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Her mouth came up to nip at his, her tongue tracing its outline.  
  
"Elizabeth -"  
  
"Let her go, Malcolm. She wasn't right for you; you know that."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Damn right I am."  
  
----------  
  
Archer bolted upright in his bunk. The feelings of desire and need from T'Pol were overwhelming. He checked his chronometer. :::0200::: The emotions raging through Archer wouldn't let him get back to sleep. He took a deep breath and reached out, following the stream of her consciousness. :::T'Pol:::  
  
:::Jonathan. Sahris.:::1  
  
:::At least she isn't too far away::: Two cabins down he waited for T'Pol to answer the door.  
  
"Yasha."2 The heat hit Archer as soon as the door opened, and he stumbled over the gravity shelf as he entered.  
  
"Ponu faru ra tako itisha. Maiya, wani ra yana yorosha i'!"3  
  
T'Pol had Archer up against the door as soon as it closed, her hands tugging at his boxers.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders. "T'Pol, wani ra kotai Yakana ro konusha. Yanna ra Eikana ro futisha."4  
  
"Now, Jonathan, take me now." She finished ripping off his boxers and slipped out of the Vulcan robes she had on, leaning into him again. Archer gasped.  
  
"Your skin is so warm." He wrapped is arms around her, trying to touch as much of her as he could at once.  
  
Archer kissed her, feeling himself slide deeper into the morass of T'Pol's desires and needs. The pain of her nails scratching his shoulder brought him back into his own mind.  
  
:::Jupiter. Think of Jupiter, and the stars.::: Archer concentrated on that image until he felt her body relax somewhat. Trailing kisses down her jaw, he picked T'Pol up and took her over to the bed. As she had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms still clung to his neck, Archer fell onto the bunk with T'Pol under him. He had a struggle prying her arms away and up into the restraints at the top of the bunk. T'Pol started growling, biting Archer's neck and tightened her legs.  
  
"Wanino aisha, open to me." 5 He bit her in return, his hands pushing down hard on her hips. With a moan, T'Pol let go of Archer's waist and slid her legs down his body.  
  
---------  
  
In Tucker's cabin someone stirred.  
  
"Again?" the other asked.  
  
----------  
  
T'Pol's spent body shivered next to Archer's. "Wani ra yatomi ro itisha."6  
  
Pulling a blanket up over them both, he pushed her damp hair away from her face and kissed her temple. "Nemusha, wanimo aisha."7 Archer pulled T'Pol close, staying linked as they dreamed of Jupiter.  
  
----------  
  
Reed rolled over in his sleep, throwing a possessive arm over Cutler, who threw over her own possessive arm, and a leg for good measure.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Five coming soon ---  
  
----------  
  
1 Hurry.  
  
2 Come.  
  
3 Mating time is here. Please, I want you now!  
  
4 I understand little Vulcan. Speak English.  
  
5 My love.  
  
6 I am cold.  
  
7 Sleep, my love. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Notes: I got my Vulcan phases and words from . Thanks, Chris! All mistakes with syntax are my own. My apologizes for taking so long.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Archer stepped out of the bridge lift, covering his mouth to hide a yawn.  
  
"Morning, Captain!" Mayweather's eternally cheerful voice made Archer wince.  
  
"Morning, Ensign." Archer replied, also nodding to Luer at communications and Thompson at science.  
  
"Rough night, Sir?" Reed's voice was respectful, but Archer could see a quirk to his grin.  
  
"You might say that. How was your night?"  
  
"The gym was just what I needed." The grin got wider.  
  
"Was it, indeed?" Archer murmured, taking a sip of the coffee waiting by his chair.  
  
----------  
  
Hoshi slowly became aware of the pillow under her head and the sheets around her body. With a small groan she started to swing her legs over the side of the bunk, only to hit her knee on something. She opened one eye to see a gray metal bulkhead. :::What is that doing on this side of the bed?:::  
  
Memories of last night came rushing back as Hoshi rolled over see Tucker's cabin. She saw a note on the desk with her name; opening it she read: 'H - I haven't left, I'll be back with breakfast.'  
  
"Mornin', darlin'." Hoshi gasped as the door opened to let Tucker in. She scrambled for the sheet, trying to cover herself.  
  
Tucker grinned, setting the breakfast tray on the desk. "How're you feelin'?"  
  
"Fine," Hoshi replied, as he sat at the foot of the bunk.  
  
He placed a kiss on her nose. "You look deliciously rumpled."  
  
"My hair must be a mess. I usually braid it before I go to bed," blurting out the first thing that came to mind; putting up a self-conscious hand.  
  
"Let me brush it for you." Tucker got up, coming back with a small case he had carried in with the tray. "I went to your cabin and got a few things." He moved behind her on the bunk, pulling her toward him and starting in on the tangles.  
  
Hoshi just sat there, lost in thought. The gentle tugging of the brush through the snarls brought her back.  
  
"You got breakfast?"  
  
"Yep. Pancakes, bacon, and grits."  
  
"And you went to my cabin?"  
  
"Uh huh. Got a change of clothes, some other stuff ---"  
  
Hoshi twisted around to look at Tucker. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This - all of this --. Breakfast, my clothes, brushing my hair --."  
  
Tucker looked at her for a moment. "I realize that we kinda jumped head first into this; there wasn't much time for courtin', not with our hormones goin' wild. I thought you might appreciate some of the nicer things in life right 'bout now. 'Specially since I think those hormones are still running wild."  
  
Sighing, Hoshi turned back around. "I'm sorry I was suspicious -"  
  
"Don't be. This is new for both of us." Tucker picked up the brush; soon the tangles were gone, but he kept smoothing out her hair. "I didn't realize it was so long," he murmured.  
  
"It's my one vanity," Hoshi said in a soft voice. The slow strokes of the brush were sensually hypnotic, relaxing her posture so she leaned back against Tucker. She rubbed her hands along the sides of his thighs; the sheet slid down her, unnoticed.  
  
"I can think of more," Tucker said, putting his arms around her waist; kissing her shoulder, moving up to her ear. "A lot more -"  
  
----------  
  
Archer was eating lunch when the now familiar surges of desire and need started rapidly building. :::Better nip it in the bud before she rips off more than just my shorts.:::  
  
"Archer to the Bridge."  
  
"Reed here, Sir."  
  
"I'm going to be busy for awhile, I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Aye, Captain. Will do."  
  
Archer was prepared for the gravity shelf this time, but the heat was going to take some getting used to. He peered through the dim light in the cabin, finding T'Pol in front of the flame pot.  
  
"Moi kima,1 T'Pol."  
  
"Good afternoon, Jonathan."  
  
Archer came in and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"The fever has abated somewhat, but it is far from over. I will need you again soon."  
  
"I know. I felt it building, so I came early."  
  
T'Pol met his eyes. "That is - interesting. I did not know you felt the connection so strongly."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." Archer cleared his throat and shifted.  
  
:::Jonathan:::  
  
Archer looked up, but T'Pol had closed her eyes again. He got comfortable and closed his own eyes.  
  
:::Wani ra tako itisha.2:::  
  
:::Wani ra Yana Yakana futisha ro faitorshinai."3  
  
Archer took a moment to work his way through the tangle of different verbs and articles.  
  
::: Wani ra kotai Yakana ro konusha.4 I've been boning up.:::  
  
:::Why?:::  
  
The question threw Archer. :::Why?::: With the link he knew he had to be honest.  
  
:::I have a Vulcan Science Officer. While I'm still suspicious of the Vulcan High Council, I realize that I can't judge all Vulcans by their actions. And although they assigned you to us, this - relationship - we have has made me understand you a little bit. Learning your language might help me understand more:::  
  
:::I see.:::  
  
Archer wondered if she did, since he himself wasn't quite sure of his motivations. He could hear T'Pol's breathing getting shallower and more rapid. Thinking of another time when he felt at peace, Archer sent a memory of camping with his Dad, watching the sparks from the fire float up into the night sky, pretending they became the stars.  
  
:::Always the stars, Jonathan.:::  
  
:::I suppose so. Don't know why --:::  
  
:::I have learned there does not always need to be a reason why.:::  
  
Archer heard the rustle of T'Pol's robes as she slipped them off and stood up.  
  
:::Come, Jonathan. I cannot control these desires for you any longer.:::  
  
----------  
  
Cutler was staring out a window, eating lunch, when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone was standing beside her. Looking up, she found it was Reed.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"Of course." Cutler cleared the various odds and ends left over from her meal. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Reed removed his lunch from the tray, neatly arranging everything on the table before looking at her.  
  
"I'd like to see you again."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, or back to your room?"  
  
"Last night was - immensely gratifying, but I'd like to do this right. We're too good of friends for a one-night stand, or even a series of them." He bit into his sandwich.  
  
Cutler grinned at him. "Thanks. I was hoping you'd say that, although I would have taken the one-night stands."  
  
Reed looked at her for a moment, then grinned back.  
  
----------  
  
Mayweather hopped out of the Captain's chair as Archer stepped off the lift. "Enjoy your lunch, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Ensign. Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No, just the usual."  
  
"A few communiqués from Starfleet came in Captain, I sent them to the ready room terminal." Ensign Luer looked like he thought Archer was going to bite his head off.  
  
"Ah, paperwork. No matter where you go, there it is. I'll be pushing a stylus around for a few hours, gentlemen." Archer looked up as Reed came out of the lift. "Mister Reed, you have the comm." The ready room doors slid shut after Archer.  
  
"See, I told you he wasn't so bad," Mayweather whispered to Luer.  
  
----------  
  
Hoshi put down her book and nudged Tucker. "I need some activity. I feel restless."  
  
"Some activity, huh?" Tucker put down his technical manual and leered at her. "I can think of something we can do -." He reached for her leg.  
  
"That comes later!" She swatted the book at him. "I meant a run, or handball, or something. I've got energy to burn."  
  
"All right, darlin'. Let me change and we'll go to your cabin."  
  
"I'll go now and meet you at the gym." Hoshi got up to leave but Tucker's voice called out.  
  
"I want you with me." Hoshi started to say something, but he stopped her. "I know the reason why I'm feelin' this way, but that doesn't mean I can just let you go. Right now, if you left without me, all I would be thinkin' of is that there are fifty-two men out there and they're gunnin' after my girl. My girl. Now a small part of me knows that's not true, but there's a bigger part of me that believes it. Please, humor me?"  
  
Hoshi just looked at him a minute. "All right. For now. I think we both need to get out of this cabin; you might need the exercise and 'fresh' air more than I do."  
  
"You got that right, darlin'."  
  
----------  
  
Archer rubbed his eyes. Four hours of paperwork had given him a headache. He kept hoping that something would come up and he'd be called back to the bridge, but after the third time of Reed telling him that everything was fine, and no, they didn't need him, he gave up. Captains had an image to maintain after all, he told himself.  
  
His growling stomach finally made him get up. Archer reached out for T'Pol, but didn't sense a lot. Figuring she was asleep, he decided not to bother her. Coming out of the ready room he saw it was later than he thought; Beta shift had already started.  
  
"Good morning, Captain."  
  
"Swinson." Archer nodded to the Lieutenant Commander and the rest of the Beta crew as he left.  
  
Wandering into the mess hall he took note of who was eating with whom. :::Reed and Cutler. I wonder if that's why he was so chipper this morning. Vignerot and Alexander -- ::: Archer noticed the two men sitting at a table in the corner, heads together, talking and laughing. :::Hope that relationship doesn't cause anyone to act stupid, you'd think in this day and age --:::  
  
Not finding anyone to eat with, he went into the wardroom and sat down.  
  
"Just yourself tonight, Captain?" the crewman asked.  
  
Archer sighed. "I think I'll eat in my cabin. Bring it up when it's ready, and have Chef add something special for Porthos." He got up and left.  
  
Reaching his cabin, Archer threw himself down on the buck, scratching Porthos behind the ears when the dog jumped up on him.  
  
"Just you and me tonight, kid. We'll take a walk later. Would you like that? We can throw a ball around the shuttle bay." Porthos' tail started thumping the bed.  
  
----------  
  
Hoshi and Tucker ate dinner in his cabin in silence.  
  
"You didn't have to beat Thompson so badly at racquetball," she finally said.  
  
"He was comin' on to you."  
  
"What has that got to do with beating him in all three games by at least 10 points?"  
  
Tucker looked at her. "He was challenging me for you, just like Reed did. He thought if he beat me at something physical, you'd pick him over me."  
  
Hoshi just stared at him. "That's silly."  
  
"As soon as we walked in the gym he came right over, even though I was standin' next to you. He kept askin' if you needed a spotter; if you wanted a partner for racquetball, he had an extra racquet if you didn't have one; a stretchin' class was just starting, he could join you for that, or maybe you wanted to -"  
  
"You're right." She put down her fork and pushed her plate away. "I had hoped that nonsense would have been over with by now."  
  
Tucker cleared the table, reassuring her. "It will be soon. Thompson was the only one who was makin' an ass of himself. Before long it'll be back to normal."  
  
Hoshi sighed dramatically. "Then no one will want me anymore." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she put a hand to her forehead.  
  
A slight frown was on Tucker's face as he turned around, which turned into a lewd grin as he saw her play-acting. "Oh, I think there might be someone who will take you in, my pretty." He crept toward her. "I'll even let you keep the old homestead."  
  
Giggling, Hoshi ran to the other side of the cabin. "Oh, won't anyone help me?"  
  
Tucker swiftly caught up to her and swung her into his arms. "You're mine now, my sweet."  
  
He tossed her on the bunk, still giggling. "All mine -." Tucker started to take off his shirt.  
  
"Only if you can catch me," Hoshi retorted, shrieking as she slipped past him.  
  
1 Good afternoon. 2 I am here. 3 I did not know you spoke Vulcan. 4 I understand a little Vulcan. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Notes: I got my Vulcan phases and words from . Thanks, Chris! The food info came from , The Vulcan Language Institute. All mistakes with syntax are my own.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That night Archer dreamed of the vaguely familiar arid planet with the huge red moon again. He was in a desert, lying flat on a rock outcropping with a spear in one hand, tracking a large, diamond-scaled animal with big claws. Archer watched the creature, waiting for the right moment to strike when he saw a duck come up beside him.  
  
The duck opened its bill. "Beep, beep, beep -"  
  
He just stared at it.  
  
The duck became more insistent. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP -"  
  
Archer hit the duck on the head, which shut it up. He went back to observing the animal below him.  
  
The duck shook itself, glared at Archer, then started in again. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP -"  
  
Archer reached for the duck, but it waddled away, still beeping. He lunged for it, and woke up as he fell off his bunk and hit the deck; the alarm clock going off next to his head.  
  
----------  
  
"Trip, can I talk to you?" Reed came up to Tucker in the mess hall.  
  
"What is it?" Tucker asked cautiously.  
  
"I was -."  
  
"-- you were."  
  
"I know. Are we -?"  
  
"-- yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hoshi had watched the exchange from her table. "What was that all about?" she asked Tucker as he sat down.  
  
"Reed apologized for steppin' out of line and actin' like a jerk earlier, and wanted to know if we were still friends."  
  
Picking up an orange, Hoshi looked at him. "He said all that?"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what he meant." Tucker saw the incredulous look on her face. "It's a guy thing. Trust me, that's what he meant."  
  
"All right, if you say so. After all, you're the guy." She stacked the orange peels carefully on the table.  
  
"So nice of you to notice," grinned Tucker. He looked at Hoshi's breakfast, spread out in front of her. Juice on the upper right, silverware just so, orange peels neatly piled on the upper left. Orange and melon slices fanned out on the plate, not touching each other or the strawberries or the grapes. "You're a neat freak," Tucker said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
Hoshi looked up at him. "And ---?"  
  
"Nothin'. Anyway, what'd you want to do? We have one more day of enforced leisure."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," Hoshi replied, looking at Tucker through her lashes as she slowly licked orange juice off her fingers.  
  
"You better stop that."  
  
"Or what?" She became bolder in ways of getting all the juice.  
  
Tucker looked around at the nearly empty mess hall. He leaned closer to her. "Or a certain naughty little girl will get what's comin' to her." Taking Hoshi's hand, he drew one of her fingers into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around to get the juice as it slipped out.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she primly retorted. "I'm merely eating my breakfast." Looking him in the eye, Hoshi ate a slice of melon; sliding it in her mouth before biting it halfway in. She nibbled her way through breakfast; her tongue catching the fruit juices, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"You," Tucker said hoarsely, "are in so much trouble. You're gonna find out what happens when you tease me like this."  
  
Hoshi drained her glass, licking her upper lip to get it all. "I'm done, shall we go?" She rose and moved to the door, hips swaying slightly.  
  
Watching her stroll off, Tucker's hand itched as he imagined that cute little bottom bent over his knee, and was glad no-one was around to see how awkwardly he walked out of the mess hall.  
  
----------  
  
"You're sure this won't be too much trouble?" Archer asked Chef.  
  
"Not at all. They're vegetarian dishes, and not complicated ones at that. But you only want enough for two?" She gave him a bland look.  
  
"Just two. I'm having dinner with T'Pol; she hasn't been feeling well, hopefully these will entice her to eat more." :::Not really a lie. She hasn't been eating much.::: Chef's voice brought him back.  
  
"They'll be ready at 1800 hours. I'll have Johnson bring them to her cabin."  
  
"No, I'll pick them up. There are only a few." Archer found he had trouble looking at Chef. :::And who's the Captain of this ship?::: "Thanks, I owe you one," he tossed out as he made his escape.  
  
----------  
  
Reed was having problems of his own; he couldn't keep his mind off of Cutler. "Bloody hell!" He threw down his PADD in disgust after botching a weapons calibration for the third time. Looking at the chronometer, he saw it was 1600 hours.  
  
:::I'm not getting anything done here.::: Reed shut down his work and left the armory. :::I wonder if the gym is crowded --:::  
  
After a quick stop by his cabin he walked into the nearly deserted gym. Working his way around the stations, Reed finally came to the bench press. He lay down and started lifting the weights. Staring up, the memory of when Cutler came to spot him came flooding back. The way her lycra outfit clung to her body, showing every outline --.  
  
:::This isn't working. Think of something else! Those new torpedoes. The problem with the phase rifles.::: Nothing worked; he kept going back to Cutler, the way she felt under him --. Reed groaned  
  
"This looks awfully familiar." Reed put the weights on the rack with a sigh as Cutler's voice interrupted his train of thought.  
  
She was standing between him and the door, which he was extremely grateful for when he sat up and noticed the condition he was in. Reed swung a leg over the bench to face away from her. "Cutler," he said in way of a greeting.  
  
Frowning, Cutler sat on the opposite side of the bench so she was facing him. "Now we're back to Cutler?" Her frown deepened as she saw the distress on his face. "What's wrong, Malcolm?"  
  
He sighed again. "I had planned on being a gentleman and not try to get you into bed, at least for awhile. I don't know if it's residual from - well --, but I can't stop thinking about you, and me, and that bed. And all the things that can be done by two people to each other in that bed. And out of that bed. I'm lusting after you, Elizabeth, and I didn't want to treat you like that."  
  
"Malcolm." Cutler put a hand on his arm, feeling the muscles tense. "I don't care that right now all you want to do is have sex. And lots of it. Hoshi's a good friend and I lent an ear when she needed to talk. That's why I came to you. I've been waiting eight weeks for you to make the first move. I figured the state you were in, putting us together something was bound to happen; either a one-night stand or more. I lucked out and got more. I seduced you, Malcolm. You want to go do all the things two people can do to each other in a bed? I have no problem with that."  
  
Reed wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deep. "I hope you mean that. I don't think I'm going to act the gentleman tonight after all."  
  
----------  
  
Archer stood outside T'Pol's door. He hoped he timed it right, he was feeling the first intensive waves of desire and need. :::They're not as - frantic. Hope we have enough time.:::  
  
The door opened and he stepped into the hot cabin. Archer was always exhausted after being with T'Pol, the heat and extra gravity wasn't favorable to frenzied lovemaking, at least for humans. He was counting on the next few times to be more relaxed.  
  
"Moi tema, T'Pol.1 How are you?"  
  
"Moi tema, Jonathan. I am better."  
  
"I thought we could have a picnic dinner. I brought plomeek soup, and a pla-savas tart, along with a few vegetarian dishes from Earth you might like." Archer spread a tablecloth on the floor and laid out the food, keeping half an eye on T'Pol.  
  
"That was considerate of you. I have found my appetite has returned." She came over and sat on the edge of the cloth, taking the plate Archer had filled with the various foods.  
  
"I also brought ice water and hot theris-masie."  
  
:::Ice water. It is an - indulgence I never pass up.:::  
  
He felt the odd thrill of hearing her in his head. :::Then I'm glad I brought it.::: They ate in silence, Archer enjoying the deeper connection with T'Pol.  
  
:::I've been having strange dreams lately.::: He felt rather than saw her raised eyebrow. :::I'm on a hot planet with a giant red moon. Vulcan, right?:::  
  
:::Yes, it is. I have also been dreaming of Vulcan:::  
  
:::Last night I was hunting a big, scaled animal, with only a spear. It looked homemade.:::  
  
:::The animal was a Le-matya. At puberty, a Vulcan child goes out into the desert to kill one, and comes back an adult. We have been sharing dreams, Jonathan, this one was my journey into the desert.::: T'Pol paused. :::Although I do not remember there being an Earth duck there at the time.:::  
  
Archer laughed. :::That was me. My alarm was going off, and I processed the sound as a duck. I have no idea why, though. Ducks certainly don't make a beeping noise.:::  
  
:::Perhaps an allegory for our relationship. An Earth aquatic animal out of place in a Vulcan desert.:::  
  
:::I hope that when it comes to you, I'm not a duck out of water.::: Archer got up and began to clear the plates and dishes. The feelings of need were strong, but not overwhelming. He was determined to stay on top of them this time.  
  
:::Yasha, aisha.:::2 Archer held out his hand.  
  
:::The time is not upon us yet.::: T'Pol looked at him, confused.  
  
:::Not yet, but it will be soon. I don't intend to be rushed this time.::: He pulled her up, and stood close to her, trailing kisses along her jaw. :::Shall I go first, or you?:::  
  
:::You. I want to see you.:::  
  
Archer unbuttoned his shirt, watching T'Pol watch his hands. She took the shirt from him and folded it, putting it on the desk. He had removed his shoes by the time she turned back to him, and her hands joined his unbuckling his belt and slipping off his jeans and boxers. She took those and folded them too.  
  
T'Pol came to Archer, running her hands over his torso. :::It is rare for Vulcan males to have chest hair::: threading her fingers through his. :::It feels - nice.::: She moved around him, fingertips tracing the muscles on his back. Her touch sent shivers through Archer; he had to work to control his breathing.  
  
:::Your turn::: he told her. T'Pol moved in front of him, her hand trailing behind her, over his hip and down the flat plane of his stomach -- . Archer lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the palm, then slid her robes off, letting them pool at her feet. He explored her curves with his hands, circling around her, placing kisses along her shoulders.  
  
Facing her again, Archer let his hands span T'Pol's waist. He pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her.  
  
:::You feel like the sun.::: He buried his face in her neck. :::So warm and alive:::  
  
T'Pol retuned the embrace, her hands moving up to his head. :::And you feel like a cool mountain lake.::: She let herself slip deeper into Archer's consciousness.  
  
Archer moved up her neck, along her jaw, finally reaching her mouth. The kiss was enough to cause a strong surge of need and desire, leaving them both breathless.  
  
:::Now, Jonathan, I need you now.::: T'Pol pulled him toward the bunk.  
  
:::You'll have me in time::: he replied, laying her down and pinning her legs under his.  
  
She cried out as his hands and mouth roamed over her body. ::: I'm not going to be rushed.::: Archer promised. :::I refuse to give you up any sooner than I have to.:::  
  
1 Good Evening. 2 Come, love. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Tucker walked Hoshi to the lift that would take her to the bridge.  
  
"You gonna be alright?"  
  
Hoshi looked at him. "I'll be fine."  
  
He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Archer's busy with T'Pol, Reed's got Cutler now, and Mayweather is harmless. That only leaves Thompson. Act confident and he should leave you alone. I don't *think he'll bother you, but if he does, tell the Captain or Reed. I'll come get you for lunch and deal with him myself if I have to."  
  
"I'll be fine," Hoshi said again as the doors opened and she stepped in the lift. "Really. You better go or you'll be late. I'll see you at lunch. Good-bye!" She shooed him away as the doors closed on her.  
  
Tucker stood looking at the lift a minute longer, wondering if he could find an excuse to go to the bridge later in the morning.  
  
----------  
  
After Archer left, T'Pol stayed in bed wrapped up in the sheets, breathing in his warmth and scent.  
  
:::This is illogical.:::  
  
She got up and tried to meditate, but memories of last night kept intruding. After thirty minutes she gave up and went back to bed, pulling the sheets and blankets around her like a shroud. T'Pol closed her eyes, trying to make sense out of her relationship with Archer. The bond between them was strong; stronger than she would have thought considering he was human. She had expected a rational and dispassionate joining; almost a stud service if she was to be honest with herself, which she always was.  
  
But then she would have to face the question she had been avoiding.  
  
:::Do I care for Jonathan?.:::  
  
:::You do,::: she answered. :::And he cares for you.:::  
  
:::I did not expect for this to happen. Human males are notorious for their 'one night stands'. There was to be no emotional attachment..:::  
  
:::If you did not want emotional attachment then you would have asked Commander Tucker. He would have made an excellent 'stud'. But instead you chose Captain Archer. Why?:::  
  
::: --- :::  
  
:::Because you care for him.:::  
  
:::But he is human; emotional and volatile. He follows his heart.:::  
  
:::He has strength of character and a quick mind. A brave man; with firm convictions, willing to stand up for his planet and his people. You were drawn to him from the start:::  
  
:::He is stubborn, obstinate, arrogant -- and he despises Vulcans.:::  
  
:::He has put aside his prejudices; overcome yours. It is illogical to deny yourself the companionship of someone you respect when it would bring fulfillment to you both..:::  
  
:::You are correct. He would make me - happy.:::  
  
----------  
  
"Welcome back, Ensign. How are you doing?"  
  
Smiling at Archer as she came off the lift, Hoshi moved over to her station. "Much better, thank you, Sir." She nodded at Reed and Mayweather as she sat down; barely glancing at Thompson's bent head.  
  
"We have a nebula to look at in the next couple of days, then a good will mission to Riga. Plot a course, Mayweather, ahead Warp 3." Archer leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Mayweather happily entered the course heading.  
  
Hoshi hummed as she started working on the linguistics database, keeping an ear out for random sub-space communications. :::I wonder if Trip and I will get shore leave after being off the past few days. I'd like to get some fresh air. Maybe go swimming ---" The morning quickly sped by as Hoshi daydreamed of lying on a beach.  
  
----------  
  
The morning did not pass quickly for Tucker however; he was stuck down in Engineering, putting out the small fires that had come up while he was gone. Eventually the last problem was taken care of and he had a moment to breathe. And think of Hoshi on the bridge with Thompson.  
  
:::That bastard better not be tryin' anythin'.::: Tucker knew that Archer and Reed wouldn't let anything happen, but still he sped through his report, deciding to take it up the bridge himself.  
  
"Mornin' all," he called out, stepping off the bridge lift, but only looking at Hoshi. Her head went up at the sound of his voice, as did Thompson's, although out of the two of them only one gave him a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Trip; to what do owe the honor of your presence?" Archer grinned at him.  
  
"Well, Cap'n, I thought I'd come up to the rarified atmosphere of the bridge and give you the Engineering report. It gets kinda stifling down in the bowels of the ship," Tucker grinned back, handing him a PADD.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm sure it does," Archer struggled to straighten out his smile as Tucker's eyes slid over to Hoshi. He didn't have to struggle when he saw the fierce look Tucker gave Thompson.  
  
"Thanks for the report. Don't let me keep you." Archer gave back the PADD after transferring the information.  
  
"Naw, it's quiet for now, I thought I'd work up here and take a gander at that nebula."  
  
Archer just looked at him, remembering the gossip about the altercation in the gym.  
  
"I'll behave, Cap'n," Tucker said in a low voice.  
  
"All right. Take your station, Mr. Tucker."  
  
----------  
  
T'Pol had reached what equilibrium she could regarding her relationship with Archer, and now sat in front of the flame pot, meditating. She found that admitting her attraction to Archer had made it more difficult to suppress her desires for him. Despite an afternoon of ruthless control, the waves of want and need were becoming stronger.  
  
:::And is that such a bad thing?:::  
  
She let the thought roll around her mind for a while, deciding on the answer.  
  
:::No. It is not.:::  
  
T'Pol reached out for Archer, unreasonably pleased at how easy it was to strengthen the link.  
  
:::Jonathan:::  
  
Archer was in the shower when he felt something in his mind. He thought it was his imagination until T'Pol spoke.  
  
:::I'm here.::: he answered.  
  
:::Have you had your evening meal yet?:::  
  
:::No, did you want to eat together?:::  
  
:::Yes. I would like a change of view. The wardroom?:::  
  
:::Are you feeling up to it?::: Archer had noticed the build up of desire over the afternoon.  
  
:::With you there, I will be.:::  
  
He paused at the assurance. :::Ok, just let me get out of the shower and put --::: Archer's knees threatened to give way as a wave of passion flooded through him. :::-- put on some clothes and I'll be right over.::: He caught his breath and leaned against the wall, turning the water to cold until he could think straight.  
  
The flare of craving that burned through her at the image of Archer in the shower caught T'Pol off guard. She allowed herself only a moment to appreciate the sight before getting herself under control. Rising from the flame pot, she slowly exchanged her robes for loose pants and a tunic. She was buckling the belt when the door chimed.  
  
:::Come:::  
  
:::Shall we go?::: Archer asked, looked at her outfit. :::You look nice.:::  
  
:::Thank you:::  
  
They garnered a few looks walking to the wardroom, but nothing like when they entered the mess hall. Voices stilled and heads turned to follow them as they passed through.  
  
:::I think it's the clothes.:::  
  
:::The clothes?:::  
  
They reached the privacy of the wardroom and sat down.  
  
:::You're not in your uniform. And they haven't seen you in a few days.:::  
  
Archer looked up as Johnson entered, pausing at the sight of T'Pol.  
  
"Good evening, Captain, Sub-Commander. What can get you tonight?"  
  
"I'll have the fish, and ice tea." Archer put down the menu and looked at T'Pol.  
  
"Plomeek soup, Sub-Commander?" Johnson asked.  
  
"No, I will have the Phad Thai without the chicken."  
  
"Very good." Taking the menus, Johnson left for the kitchen.  
  
:::Branching out?::: Archer smiled.  
  
:::I enjoyed it last night.:::  
  
:::It was good. The rest of the night wasn't bad either.::: She looked at Archer as he sipped the ice tea Johnson brought in.  
  
T'Pol watched his hands as they picked up the napkin and put it on his lap, his mouth as he smiled at her, his eyes as they looked into hers; and let the control over her desires slip a little.  
  
Archer felt his need for T'Pol grow. He ate sporadically, trying to think of something, anything else. :::Did you see the data from that nebula we passed by?::: He looked over at her. Big mistake.  
  
She was watching him with dark, unblinking eyes, her pulse beating rapidly at the base of the throat.  
  
:::I do not want to wait much longer, Jonathan.:::  
  
:::Tonight? I thought the need to mate got less intense as the fever passed.:::  
  
:::The fever has lessened, and the driving need to mate is not as overwhelming; but that does not mean the desire to is gone. I can wait for you, but I find I am reluctant to do so.:::  
  
Putting down his silverware, Archer took a steadying breath. The way he was feeling, he could take T'Pol right here on the table and consequences be damned. :::Jupiter! Think of Jupiter!:::  
  
Standing up, Archer said, "Shall we go?"  
  
---------- Hoshi and Tucker rode the lift back up to the officer's quarters after dinner.  
  
"How are you feeling? Back to normal?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Phlox wants to see me tomorrow to check my hormone levels."  
  
Tucker was silent as they got off the lift and walked to his cabin. Once inside, Hoshi sat on the couch, but he wandered around the small room.  
  
"Are you all right, Trip?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, jest a little restless --." He sat down at the desk as Hoshi picked up her book. She tried to read but Tucker's fidgeting kept distracting her.  
  
"Trip, please stop." He did for about a minute, then started again.  
  
"Trip." That worked for about two minutes.  
  
"Commander Tucker!" The stylus that he was fiddling with clattered to the deck. "This Ensign respectfully requests that you cease and desist your screwing around! Sir!"  
  
Tucker stood up and grinned. "I haven't even started to screw around." He pulled Hoshi up and kissed her. "It's come to my attention, *Ensign, that you are overdressed."  
  
"Pulling rank now, are we?" Hoshi gave him a look.  
  
"Disobeying a superior officer can get you court-martialed, *Ensign." Tucker threw himself down on the couch and leered at her. "Strip. Now. Nice and slow, *Ensign."  
  
"Of course, *Commander, anything you say." Hoshi looked coquettishly at him before turning around to hide her giggles.  
  
"Is something amusing, Ensign?" Tucker could barely keep the laughter from his voice.  
  
"Not at all, Commander." Hoshi had kicked off her boots, and was un- zipping her uniform, letting it fall down her back. She pushed it over her hips as she slowly turned to face Tucker. Stepping out of the jumpsuit, she pulled the pins from her hair and let it tumble over her shoulders.  
  
Sitting up, Tucker could only stare at Hoshi as she languidly walked toward him. The deep green wisps of lace she still wore brought out her golden skin tones. The laughter was gone from her face; she had a hunger in her eyes like he was a previously unknown alien language. Tucker now knew how all the armadillos back home felt like before becoming one with the highway. He couldn't look away if his life depended on it.  
  
"What's the matter, Commander?" Hoshi straddled him and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his head and nipped his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" Her mouth moved to his and kissed him. "Nope, it's still there. Let's see if we can get it to work." Hoshi kissed him again, teasing his mouth open.  
  
"Darlin', what're you mmph -"  
  
"The Commander *can speak!" Hoshi went back to nibbling his ear. Interspersed between kisses she whispered: "The past few days have given me more - confidence in myself. So I decided to take the advantage in a situation that was not under my control."  
  
"Way t' hustle, Ensign." Tucker wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hoshi arched into him as she pushed his head lower. 


	8. Conclusion

Title: Cause and Effect  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer, Hoshi/Trip, Reed/Cutler  
  
Summary: Archer helps T'Pol with a problem; her situation has a domino effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for bearing with me through this 'Archer/T'Pol' story. It was supposed to be just a short one about the two of them, but then I thought 'What if Hoshi was affected', then Reed jumped in, and it just exploded. I have so much fun writing Trip and Hoshi I couldn't help myself. Some have wondered about Vulcan women going through pon farr, I think that both male and females experience it. The male's pon farr triggers his mate's lesser fever; she needs one to match the male's ferocity. After all, why not? As to T'Pol getting pregnant, while this isn't canon since it's from 'Spock's World', it took Vulcan scientists a few tries to get Spock going in the lab, and I have read that Vulcan women *rarely have twins, therefore T'Pol is only going to be releasing one egg, so I don't think there is any chance of T'Pol and Archer having a baby without some outside intervention. Whew! Anyway, back to the two who inspired this piece!  
  
Conclusion  
  
T'Pol slowly woke to the feel of an arm and a leg thrown over her. She tried to turn her head, but Archer's face pressed against her cheek. His cool breath sent goose bumps down her body. Reaching inward, T'Pol traced her way back to Archer's mind.  
  
She found herself on a beach, where an older man was playing with a boy. They were trying to fly a model spaceship, but the boy was having trouble controlling the pitch. She watched the ship as it bobbled in the air, eventually plowing into the sand. Looking up, the boy and the man were gone, and the Archer she knew was standing beside her with the model.  
  
"I never quite got it to fly."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Near my parent's summer house." He noticed her outfit. "You're not dressed right."  
  
T'Pol suddenly found herself in human underwear. "It's called a bathing suit." Archer was in some kind of shorts. "Let's go swimming." He pulled her toward the ocean.  
  
"I don't know how to swim."  
  
"We'll stay where we can stand. I won't let you drown."  
  
She tentatively walked into the water, shivering at the cold.  
  
"Too cold, huh?" The water suddenly warmed. "Let's go deeper."  
  
Archer led her further in until they were up to their shoulders. The waves would occasionally lift T'Pol off her feet, but Archer kept a hold of her.  
  
"There's something I always wanted to do -" he whispered in her ear. As Archer kissed her, T'Pol felt his hands at her back, untying her suit top. It floated away as he untied the bottom. She returned the favor, tugging down on his suit.  
  
T'Pol wrapped her arms around Archer's neck and her legs around his waist as he pulled her close. He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She said yes with a kiss.  
  
Archer woke with a start, tangled up in sheets that confirmed the half remembered dream fragments left in his head. He glanced over at T'Pol, who was looking back at him.  
  
:::Did we just --?:::  
  
:::Yes.:::  
  
:::-- that was fun.::: He grinned, sitting up. :::No replacement for the real thing, but definitely fun.::: Archer leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  
  
T'Pol paused a moment, then kissed him back. :::We are due on the bridge in fifty three minutes.:::  
  
:::You're going on duty?:::  
  
:::Yes, the fever has all but passed.:::  
  
:::You'll have Phlox take a look at you?:::  
  
:::If it would make you feel better, Jonathan.:::  
  
:::It would. Do you want to shower first?:::  
  
:::No, you can.::: T'Pol watched Archer as he hopped out of the bunk and went into the small bathroom. Finally getting up, she stripped the sheets and remade the bed.  
  
Tucking the last corner in, she felt Archer's hand run down her back. :::Although only traces of the fever remain, Jonathan; it needs only that to start something we do not have time to finish.:::  
  
:::Well, what do you expect when you stroll around the cabin nude?::: He laughed and put on yesterday's clothes. :::I'm going to get a clean uniform, I'll see you on the bridge if not in the wardroom,::: giving her a kiss before leaving.  
  
T'Pol walked to breakfast, returning greetings as she went. Entering the wardroom, she saw Archer and a bowl of plomeek soup waiting for her.  
  
:::I got your breakfast so you wouldn't be late..:::  
  
:::Thank you.:::  
  
"Will there be anything else, Sub-Commander?" asked the crewman when he came in to clear Archer's plate.  
  
"No, thank you, Weinberg."  
  
:::You're being -- polite.:::  
  
:::Being linked to you has given me some insight into the human psyche. I have noticed that using small social pleasantries makes humans feel better, and therefore increases morale..:::  
  
:::True. It's nice to be appreciated, not matter what you do. Finished?:::  
  
:::Yes.::: she replied, getting up.  
  
Back on the bridge, Archer had a hard time not using the link to speak to T'Pol. Besides the oddity of seeming to give each other the silent treatment, their exchanges needed to be shared with the crew.  
  
It was mid-morning before T'Pol indicated they were done surveying the nebula.  
  
"Anything unusual about this one?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, Captain, nothing out of the ordinary. However, the data will be useful for further studies."  
  
"All right, Mayweather, off to Riga. Warp 4 this time, open her up a little."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The crew felt a slight shudder as the Enterprise accelerated.  
  
Archer turned to T'Pol. "Riga's kind of a vacation spot, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I must warn you, Captain, that Riga is rather - hedonistic."  
  
Tucker grinned. "Sounds like my kinda place!"  
  
Not deigning to look at him, T'Pol continued. "Humans can be -- impulsive, Captain. I strongly urge you to speak to the crew and warn them of the risks this planet holds." :::I recommend it, Jonathan.:::  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol, I will."  
  
Reed and Tucker just looked at each other. A week ago, T'Pol would have been forecasting murder and mayhem if humans were let loose on a planet like this one, and Archer would have retorted with his usual 'Humans aren't children'. They were actually being civil to each other, however, and not in the way two people who hate each other are.  
  
Reed just shrugged and went back to calibrating the weapons, but Tucker remembered what Phlox had said about T'Pol's pon farr. Wrapped up in Hoshi, he had forgotten about T'Pol and her problem, and realized she might have asked the Captain to help out.  
  
:::Wouldn't been my cup o' tea, but they both look like the cat who ate the canary.::: Tucker grinned, looking over at Hoshi. :::I know jest how they feel.:::  
  
"Cap'n, if you've got time, d'you want to take a look at the engine modifications we finished this week?" Tucker thought he was going to have to repeat himself as Archer didn't answer for awhile.  
  
"Oh, yes, I think we have time. T'Pol, you have the bridge."  
  
After Tucker and Archer left, the bridge crew worked in silence only broken by Hoshi's soft humming and Reed's occasional muttered curses.  
  
"Would you like some help, Lieutenant Reed?" T'Pol voice seemed loud in the previous silence.  
  
Reed was about to decline when he thought :::Why the hell not? Try the olive branch --:::  
  
"These calibrations won't get any closer than .25 microns, and I can't figure out why."  
  
T'Pol came over and looked at Reed's work. "Have you tried to -"  
  
" - yes, and that only corrected it to .30."  
  
"What about -"  
  
" -- that too, which got it to the .25 is it now."  
  
T'Pol tried one more adjustment. "I cannot close the variance to anything less than .25; this is well within normal parameters." She paused. "You have done excellent work getting it this far."  
  
Reed blinked in astonishment. " -- thank you, Sub-Commander."  
  
"You are welcome, Lieutenant."  
  
Retuning to her station and closing it out, T'Pol looked over at Hoshi. "Ensign Sato, it is 1200 hours. Would you like to have lunch with me?"  
  
"Um, sure." Quickly shutting down her own work, Hoshi followed T'Pol to the lift, exchanging confused glances with Reed and Mayweather.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed, you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'm," he called out to the closing doors.  
  
T'Pol and Hoshi walked in companionable silence to the mess hall, chose their lunch and sat down at a corner table.  
  
"I wanted to find out how you were doing," T'Pol finally said. "I was surprised to discover that you had been affected by my pon farr."  
  
Hoshi blinked a few times. "I'm fine now. It was - rough in the beginning, but it worked out for the best." T'Pol could see a blush rise up Hoshi's face.  
  
"You chose Commander Tucker as your mate. Why him over the others?" T'Pol continued at Hoshi's silence: "I understand if you do not wish to talk about it -."  
  
"No, it's alright. I was thinking. I don't know exactly why. It's not like I tallied up the stats of all the men aboard and then picked Trip. Yes, I was physically attracted to him, but if he had been a jerk or something I wouldn't have picked him no matter what. Who knows why the heart decides the way it does." With a wry grin, Hoshi noticed T'Pol nodding absentmindedly. "I always thought I'd be in competition with you for Trip. Why didn't you choose him?"  
  
T'Pol's eyebrow rose at this. She debated internally whether or not to open this subject with Hoshi. "Commander Tucker does not have the mental discipline or strength of character I needed from a mate, even a temporary one. While he is handsome for a human, I was not attracted to him," she finally said.  
  
"But you were to the Captain? Don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows. I look at body language as well as the spoken word to understand what someone is saying, and the Captain's, at least to me, was pretty easy to read."  
  
"I believe the Captain cares for me, but we have not spoken of it. These feelings I have for him make me unsure." T'Pol remembered who she was talking to. "I find it difficult to discuss this with someone who is not a Vulcan."  
  
Hoshi tactfully changed the subject.  
  
After lunch T'Pol went to sickbay to see Phlox. He looked at her while keeping one eye on the scanner. "Hormone levels are fine. You've come though your pon farr without a scratch. At least no serious ones." He gave her a smile. "Has there been any - repercussions from choosing Captain Archer as your mate?" Phlox crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
T'Pol looked at him a moment before baldly stating "I may be falling in love with him."  
  
Phlox looked surprised. "Oh really?"  
  
"I do not know. I care for him, certainly. Whether or not it is love -"  
  
" - takes time, Sub-Commander. Do you know how he feels?"  
  
"Not directly. The are little things that make me suspect, but it is not logical to assume."  
  
"Are you going to find out?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, that's the first step. Good luck, Sub-Commander."  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
Beta shift was coming on duty before T'Pol had a chance to talk to Archer. :::Jonathan.:::  
  
Only a small start from him betrayed that he heard her. :::What is it?:::  
  
:::Will you come to my cabin after your evening meal?::::  
  
::You're not having dinner?:::  
  
:::No, I am not hungry.:::  
  
:::I'll come now.:::  
  
They got into the lift with Hoshi; Archer and T'Pol absorbed in their own thoughts, Hoshi trying to keep a straight face as she thought of the two of them. Her grin finally broke out as they exited the lift, forgetting that Hoshi was even there.  
  
:::Mind if I get out of this uniform first?::: Archer paused in front of his cabin.  
  
:::No. I will wait for you.::: T'Pol continued to her door.  
  
As he changed clothes, Archer wondered what she wanted to talk about, worried that she wanted to end the relationship. He stopped that train of thought. "No sense borrowing trouble."  
  
Walking into T'Pol's cabin, Archer saw her sitting on one of the chairs. He sat on the other, facing her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
::: -- I saw Dr. Phlox today, he said that my hormone levels have returned to their standard levels. The fever has passed.:::  
  
:::All normal? That's good.:::  
  
:::Jonathan, there is something I need to discuss with you, and I want us to be completely honest with each other.:::  
  
He sighed, prepared for the worst. :::All right.:::  
  
:::While I no longer need to mate to control the pon farr fever, I find that I have come to - care for you Jonathan, and am reluctant to end this part of our association. I have reason to believe you return my regard. Is this true?::::  
  
Archer just looked at her. This wasn't what he expected.  
  
::: - I would like to - I mean, I do return your regard, and would like to continue this relationship. I didn't know you felt this way.::: Surprise laced his thoughts.  
  
:::I did not know either until the fever started to wane, yet my desires for your - company remained. It will not be easy, Jonathan. There are those who would not like to see us together.:::  
  
:::I know. I used be one of them. We'll have to continue as we have been while on duty, of course.:::  
  
:::Of course. Even off duty, we must be circumspect. I would not be comfortable with overt displays of affection.:::  
  
:::No holding hands, huh? What can I do then?:::  
  
T'Pol studied him for a moment, then stood up. :::Jonathan Archer, I desire to become your companion. Will you take me as such?:::  
  
Archer stood and took a deep breath. :::"T'Pol of Vulcan, I also desire you to become my companion and accept you as such..::: He looked at T'Pol as she held out her right hand with two fingers extended. As he did the same, she turned her hand over and placed her fingers on his.  
  
:::Wanimo aisha[i]::: T'Pol said.  
  
:::Wanimo aisha::: Archer replied.  
  
----------  
  
Finis  
  
----------------------- [i] My love 


End file.
